Existing emergency detection and notification systems comprise a trigger device and a base station connected to a telephone jack that automatically dials an emergency service when a person activates the trigger device. These devices are costly and require a fixed phone line. These devices do not call automatically on detection of a condition that requires attention. Other emergency detection and notification systems use sensors—such as a pulse oximeter—and communicate with a base station using BLUETOOTH. The base station is capable of detecting a health condition and calling a number. This system is cumbersome and not easily portable as it is composed of two parts. Other emergency detection and notification systems use wearable devices to detect emergency conditions, and automatically call support lines. These systems do not interact with the user in a meaningful way, and therefore provide inadequate service and generate frequent false positives.
There is a need for an intelligent emergency detection and notification system that is convenient, portable and reliable.